


a stroke of fate

by regalmingi



Series: it started on an island [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Summer Vacation, hopefully its soft and sweet and sensual and romantic af, no beta we die like men, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: AU where Hongjoong is a famous composer in Korea, Yunho is his close friend and manager, and Yunho forces Hongjoong to take a vacation.They have a week at a resort on a tropical island and Hongjoong is forbidden form touching a computer. Yunho schedules a massage for him and Hongjoong will be forever grateful for it.TLDR, hongjoong gets turned on by his hot masseur seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: it started on an island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695583
Comments: 46
Kudos: 599





	1. Chapter 1

Hongjoong doesn’t  _ hate _ vacations. There’s something peaceful about lounging on a balcony, trade winds breezing through with a hint of salt in the air, ocean waves proving a calming background noise. But he hates that he is on an island in foreign lands with no computer in sight. The views would serve great inspiration to writing and composing, but to just sit and do nothing has Hongjoong anxious.

_ Too anxious. _

And Yunho’s suggestion for a massage suddenly sounds extremely tempting.

At least it would keep his mind away from the fact that he can’t work or do anything but laze the day away in the sun and drink pina coladas out of pineapples until sunset (poor Hongjoong indeed). So he texts Yunho to set up an arrangement.

**From: Puppy **

_ On it! Glad to see you’re trying to enjoy the vacation :P I’ll set you up with the best masseur they have. _

Hongjoong sighs and flops onto the bed; maybe this would help. Maybe a full body rub-down would help ease him into the fact that he had a week left before he could even lay eyes on a computer.

That’s what Yunho seems to hope, anyway. Hongjoong hopes he’s right.

The next day starts off with the sweetest pancakes topped with tropical fruits and endless mimosas with a beachside view. It’s almost eight in the morning (island life has him sleeping early and waking up early, almost unprecedented for him), and the children haven’t quite woken up yet so the resort is peaceful.

It’s not until Hongjoong is signing the check before the early echoes of laughter and yelling towards the beach that gives him his cue to retreat. He buys a few things from the gift shop, though, a new outfit and scented lotions that he’d have to try out later.

He has a few hours until the appointment; Hongjoong decides to wait on the balcony and watch the waves crash on the sandy shore. Maybe it’s the alcohol buzzing in his system, or the fact that he’s slept the most in one night than he ever has the entire year previous, or maybe he’s even excited for the massage. Either way, the hours seem to pass like minutes and his phone buzzes angrily on the glass side table.

_ “Hyung, your appointment is in 10 minutes. Are you already on your way?” _

“Yes,  _ mom, _ ” Hongjoong groans with the phone pressed to his ear as he opts for skinny black jeans and a new tropical printed shirt he had bought down at the gift shop. “It’s not like I have to go very far. It’s just by the lobby.”

_ “Please enjoy it.” _ Yunho’s smile can be heard even through the phone.  _ “Call me when you’re done? I’ll have dinner sent up to your room.” _

“Okay, okay.” Hongjoong bids him goodbye before hanging up and sliding his phone in his back pocket. He makes sure to slide his roomkey in his pocket as well before heading downstairs.

The resort is already beautiful, on the inside  _ and _ out, but stepping into the spa feels like stepping into another world. The sounds of the outside disappear as soon as the doors are closed, replaced with soothing music and a slow-trickling waterfall at one end of the room.

Hongjoong is greeted immediately, offered a plate of cookies and a glass of pineapple water within seconds, and ushered to the counter where they asked for his name. Their tone seems to change even more so at the realization he’s a VIP, and they quickly bring him to a private waiting area separate from the other guests waiting patiently.

“Just relax here, sir. Another host will bring you to your quarters for the afternoon.” One hostess says before leaving him all alone. It’s a smaller area than the main lobby, but everything is so utterly peaceful. Without even realizing it, the cookie is long gone and the pineapple water so refreshing that he raised the glass again only to find it empty.

Yunho has outdone himself yet again.

Not too long after, another hostess appears from a door on the opposite side and ushers him into what looked like another hotel room. Though not quite as grand as his own, it still boasts a large king-sized bed, a massage table facing glass windows that gave beautiful views of the beach, and another little door to the side. “Please take as much time as you’d like to relax here.” She says with a warm smile. “As soon as you’re ready, please press that button and your masseur will arrive shortly.”

“T-thank you.” He bows politely as she leaves. He’s not too worried that everyone here seems to only speak English; it’s just a massage, there wouldn’t be much talking anyway.

Hongjoong explores a bit, finding that the smaller door leads to a grand bathroom: a large walk-in shower, a huge soaker tub, and marble covering nearly every inch of the room as well as gold hardware. The tub is already filled with warm water, slight steam curling at the surface, with rose petals floating about. They must have used some type of essential oils in the water because the scent of the entire bathroom cloys at him to enter.

Since he’s paying for it, he must enjoy every single bit. Before the water gets cold, he undresses and slides into the water with a heavy sigh of relief. The water must be magic, he thinks, to make his aches and pains seemingly disappear.

_ And he didn’t even get the massage yet. _

Hongjoong loses track of how much time he spends in the tub, but his fingers and toes turn a little pruney, so he figures he’s wasted enough time. Not long after drying himself off with fluffy towels, he finds an equally fluffy robe, and wears it without hesitation. There’s a tag on it saying he can keep it and have the payment added to his room.

_ Done. _

He’s proud of himself for such a long lasting purchase; he’d make sure to wear it once he’s back home and practically live in it.

Finally he makes his way back to the room. Hongjoong presses the button that he’s ready, and flops back onto the large king-sized bed until his masseur arrive.

About fifteen minutes pass before Hongjoong hears a sliding door open and a tall, dark-haired man appears before him. “Hello, Hongjoong.” The man says to him in Korean, surprising Hongjoong that anyone on this island besides Yunho would be able to converse with him. “My name is Seonghwa, and I’ll be treating you today.”

Hongjoong sits up in awe, partly because this Seonghwa is  _ attractive _ to say the least. “A p-pleasure. Thank you.” He stands up a bit awkwardly, waiting for Seonghwa’s direction.

“If you’re ready, you can disrobe and lie down on the table.” He says with a warm smile. “I’ll take a few minutes to prepare, so please, take your time.”

For just a moment, Hongjoong feels a little self-conscious about stripping down in front of a stranger. But he’s here to have his bare body rubbed down by a stranger...there can’t be anything weirder than that. So when the masseur is looking away, Hongjoong gently sets the robe neatly on the bed before hopping onto the massage table as neatly and as gracefully as he can. There’s a small towel folded for him, and he reaches behind him to cover his bare ass.

Then he finally settles down, face turned to the side with his arms propping his chin up. Not too much longer, Seonghwa speaks again.

“Alright, Hongjoong.” He says calmly, a soothing tone that Hongjoong won’t forget. “I’ve been told you do not have an allergy to nuts or lavender, is that correct?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” Hongjoong can hear the sound of Seonghwa rubbing his hands together. “I’ll be using a combination of Kukui nut and lavender oil on your body today. If there is any discomfort, please tell me.” And with another okay from Hongjoong, Seonghwa gets to work.

Hongjoong can’t remember the last time a massage has felt as good as this one. Seonghwa takes great care into working not only his tight shoulders and back, but his arms and legs as well. It feels as if Seonghwa is actually untying all of the tightly wound knots with care, stretching out his muscles until they were as relaxed as possible.

It feels  _ good. _

Especially when Seonghwa gently rubs each of his fingers, providing a relief Hongjoong hasn’t thought he’d be able to achieve. His back almost feels elongated with each stroke against his skin, and the small sounds of pleasure that leaves his lips come out almost unhinged.

He feels lost in it; there seems to be no end to Seonghwa’s strokes. Even his toes get attention, and they make Hongjoong giggle just a little. But he’s so lost in the warmth buzzing on his skin, the soothing aromas of the oils, Seonghwa’s gentle and practiced hands, and the faint sound of falling water in the distance that he barely remembers where he is.

Seonghwa asks him to turn over, which Hongjoong does in a daze. The towel covers his groin now, but there’s a breeze between Hongjoong’s legs that startle him just a little. “You are working magic.” Hongjoong says softly. Seonghwa gives a light laugh of agreement.

“I can see that.” Seonghwa’s hands stretch out his arms and legs more, even massaging the tension out of his chest. But almost as soon as they have started, they stop. “Hongjoong. Would you like me to assist you with your...arousal?”

Hongjoong barely registers what Seonghwa is asking. “My...what?”

“Please don’t feel ashamed. This...type of reaction is a very normal occurrence, and I have helped many clients in the past with their permission.” The tone of his voice and choice of his words have Hongjoong’s eyes blinking open and the realization that despite the towel covering his groin, it could not hide his very apparent erection. “I’d be more than happy to assist you.”

Despite Seonghwa’s words, Hongjoong can’t help but feel anything  _ but  _ embarrassment. His face feels warm, his hands shake ever so slightly, but more importantly, he’s become increasingly aware that his thighs are warm and his cock is so desperate for anything but terrycloth. He looks Seonghwa in the eyes (what a mistake that was), and Hongjoong gives the masseur a weak and shaky nod.

“As you wish.” Seonghwa smiles even wider, who knows why, and pours a bit more oil on his hands and rubs them together. “You do not need to worry about making any noises; the VIP rooms are soundproof.” He gives a reassuring pat on Hongjoong’s arm. “Just relax and enjoy.”

Hongjoong almost couldn’t believe what he had agreed to. But Seonghwa removes the towel, making Hongjoong wince as the cold air met his aching cock. And Seonghwa’s hands start along his inner thighs, propping one up to stretch out his groin. He gives his other leg the same treatment before setting them both flat against the table. 

And then Seonghwa makes contact with his length and Hongjoong sees stars. He uses both hands to stroke the member, gliding along his balls in fluid, singular strokes. Hongjoong does his best to keep his legs still, but his moans are not as guarded. His hand flies to his mouth, trying to muffle himself, but it’s hard to contain them still.

There surely is a difference when the man giving him a handjob is quite the professional with his hands. Hongjoong is sure no one has touched him in such a way, leaving his whole body buzzing with absolute delight. Seonghwa takes turns with stroking his cock and his inner thighs, even sometimes dipping below his balls, in turn making Hongjoong cry out. Can Seonghwa tell just by looking at him that Hongjoong likes having his ass played with?

Either way, Seonghwa does not stop, especially when Hongjoong’s moans turn desperate and breathy. Instead, Seonghwa keeps one hand stroking his cock while his other hand slides between his cheeks as much as he can reach, touching him yet not quite. The sensations are overwhelming.

And not too long after, Hongjoong bites his wrist to hide his cry as he cums. His back arches off of the table, thighs shaking as he makes a filthy mess of himself and Seonghwa’s hands. But the masseur just strokes him through it, saying something reassuring but Hongjoong doesn’t hear it through the white noise ringing in his ears. 

Hongjoong can’t remember the last time he came that hard.

Once he’s come as much as he could, Seonghwa’s hands leave him much too soon. “I hope you enjoyed my services today.” Seonghwa says, though there’s something in his tone that’s smug. He grabs a towel to wipe up Hongjoong’s mess on his abdomen, thighs, and his own hands. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like. I would advise to wait fifteen minutes for the oils to absorb into your skin before showering.”

As Hongjoong comes to his senses, his eyelids open weakly and he gives a small nod to the other male. “T-thank you.”

Seonghwa gives him another smug smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. The knots in your back were quite coiled...please get a massage more often.”

“I-I...see…” Hongjoong smiles weakly. He manages to sit up despite how absolutely blissful he is; though Seonghwa merely jerked him off, Hongjoong feels as if he’s been fucked out to his limits. “I tend to be hunched over all hours of the day…”

“I could see that.” Seonghwa then washes his hands before coming back. “You seemed...quite pent up as well.” He adds cautiously. He then reaches into his pocket and hands Hongjoong a card. “I can make room visits as well.”

Hongjoong takes the card, keeping a curious gaze on his masseur. “Room visits?”

Seonghwa nods with a small bow. “You can call this number to request my services in the comfort of your room...if you so wish.”

His chest squeezes with excitement. “I might...take you up on the offer.”

“I hope you do.” Seonghwa says quietly, bowing politely, and leaving Hongjoong alone in the room with his thoughts. 

Hongjoong sat there for more than fifteen minutes, wondering if he understood Seonghwa’s words carefully...wondering if this vacation was actually going to be worth it.

* * *

The next morning, Yunho orders breakfast for Hongjoong in bed. Trays of french toast, fresh fruit, and assorted meats scatter atop Hongjoong’s bed, the smell waking up from him. “Are you trying to give me cavities? This is...so much sugar for breakfast.”

Yunho chuckles. “Well, you’re on vacation. Having some sweets for breakfast is good for you.”

Hongjoong narrows his eyes cautiously. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Better than a bag of chips or nothing at all, hyung.” Yunho frowns, grabbing a bottle of champagne. “Want some?”

“It’s kind of early.” Hongjoong snickers. “You just want an excuse to drink before noon.”

A small devious smile spreads on Yunho’s lips as he pops the cork of the bottle free. “I’m on vacation too.” He muses, pouring himself a glass and setting the bottle aside. “What does Hongjoong want to do today?”

Hongjoong stabs a strawberry with a fork and pops the fruit in his mouth. He chews on the food as well as his thoughts; he wasn’t really sure  _ what _ to do. “I don’t know yet. Ask me in an hour.”

“Ha, okay.” Yunho smiles between sips of his drink. “How was your massage?”

Panic flares up in Hongjoong, and he freezes mid-bite before continuing to chew and swallow. “F-fine. Why do you ask?”

“Just because…” Yunho eyes Hongjoong curiously. “...did something happen?”

Hongjoong almost sputtered. “Yeah. I got a massage.” He reaches for his orange juice sans the champagne this time, and downs nearly the entire glass. “A really good one.”

“Hmm.” Yunho hums, tapping his chin. “We still have three more days. Should I schedule another one?”

“N-no, I’m quite fine. He really did some...wonders on me.” Hongjoong reached for a strip of bacon, hoping Yunho wouldn’t press further. “What else is there to do here that I haven’t done already?”

Yunho pulls up his phone, scrolling through an itinerary he has planned for the week, in case Hongjoong wanted to leave the safe confines of his room. “You could do some snorkeling nearby, or I can rent a car to go visit the pineapple plantation…” He scrolls further, humming softly in between choices. “There’s a shopping center that’s walkable from here...you could buy some souvenirs or something.”

Hongjoong mulls over his options while finishing his breakfast. Though sweet and sticky, the breakfast was quite satisfying. It’s not what he’s used to...but on an island vacation, it hits a sweet spot Hongjoong doesn’t even know he has. “I have a thought.”

“Go on.” Yunho says while clearing all of the plates onto one tray. 

“I think you should go buy me some sunscreen and take me to the beach so I can sunbathe.”

Yunho sighs. “I guess that means I have to stick to just  _ one _ glass of champagne.” He pouts, but obliges in Hongjoong’s wishes. It’s the least he could do to make sure Hongjoong actually enjoys his vacation so he can easily encourage him to go on more. “If you go downstairs before me, just text me where you are.”

“I might take a nap first.” Hongjoong sighs, leaning back against the pillows as Yunho cleans up their mess. The faint sound of ocean waves lulls him sweetly. “And then I’ll take a beach nap.”

“I…” Yunho opens his mouth, but then closes it.  _ I think this is the most amount of sleep hyung will ever get. _ “Enjoy your nap, Your Highness.”

Hongjoong just laughs softly and waves him off while he snuggles his cheek into one of the pillows and lets the morning aches disappear.

* * *

When night rolls around and Hongjoong is all alone in his room for the rest of the night, he feels...antsy. He’s not sure if it’s because of Yunho rubbing sunscreen on his bare back or his massage really left a lasting impression on him, but Hongjoong has a craving for  _ human touch. _ He can’t remember the last time he ever felt anything like this, if he’s ever felt it at all.

Maybe he staved off touching himself for so long that having a very attractive man tend to his needs so suddenly has awakened something in Hongjoong that’s increased tenfold. He’s embarrassed to say it aloud, let alone even think of it in his own head. The evening has been filled with failed attempts at jerking himself off, fingering himself, and even rutting against the sheets.

_ “Embarrassing.” _ Hongjoong hisses for no one but himself to hear. But at this point, he’s desperate. He reaches for his phone and the card he slipped inside the phone case. He actually took the time to inspect the card this time, noticing the gold foil print of the spa and resort name, and Seonghwa’s name printed in English and Korean. But when he flips it over, there’s a phone number written in pen.

He checks the front side again, noting a number from the actual resort. But…

“When did he even have time to write his number down?” Hongjoong whines, but he punches in the neatly-written number into his phone and decides a text is a good first start.

**To: Masseur Seonghwa**

_ Is it too late to request a room visit? _

Five minutes pass while Hongjoong wonders if he’d been given a fake number or if it really is too late. And the five minutes are agonizing, Hongjoong’s head buzzing with anxiety. But five minutes pass, and his phone pings with a reply.

**From: Masseur Seonghwa**

_ No, you caught me just in time. Would you like me to come as soon as possible? _

**To: Masseur Seonghwa**

_ Yes, if you could. I’d...greatly appreciate it. _

**From: Masseur Seonghwa**

_ Can you give me your room number? I can be there in under ten minutes. _

“Ten minutes.” Hongjoong says aloud, time suddenly seeming like a blink of an eye. He types a response quite giddily.

**To: Masseur Seonghwa**

  1. _ Do you even know who I am? How do you know which client is asking for you?_

There’s a bit more time that passes before Seonghwa’s next reply.

**From: Masseur Seonghwa**

_ I only gave my number to you, Kim Hongjoong. _

Hongjoong flops onto his bed at the reply; why is his heart stammering so much?

_ Well,  _ Hongjoong thinks to himself,  _ it’s probably because I haven’t gotten laid in so long. _

And then another thought creeps into his mind; did Seonghwa intend on giving him a massage and then leaving?

A knock at the door has Hongjoong scrambling up out of bed, tidying the sheets and hiding his mess before he let Seonghwa in.

* * *

Hongjoong doesn’t keep Seonghwa waiting long. He checks the peep-hole just to be sure he recognizes the other man before opening the door ever so slightly. He’s wearing the same robe as he had at the spa, freshly laundered too. And Seonghwa sports tight black jeans and a loose-fitting striped tee to match, half tucked in. He looks vastly different from his spa getup, and his hair is a bit messy and unkempt, but in a way that still has Hongjoong’s cock twitch at the thought of grabbing onto that soft dark— 

“Are you alright?” Seonghwa asks, visibly concerned. “Your face is...quite flushed.”

“I’m fine.” Hongjoong says, and he’s about to step to the side to let Seonghwa in, but then he stops the other man with a single finger. “Wait.” He gathers his thoughts before looking up to meet Seonghwa’s gaze carefully. “I have a question first.”

Seonghwa chuckles softly. “Ask away.”

Hongjoong stares at him a moment, trying to read Seonghwa’s reaction. “Who are you right now?” Seonghwa just stares at him blankly. “I mean…” Hongjoong tries again, “when you step through this door...are you entering as an employee? Or...an overnight guest?”

Seonghwa regards him carefully, trying to gauge him all the same. He rests an arm on the door frame, leaning into Hongjoong’s space slowly. “That depends on you, Kim Hongjoong.” He says quietly, voice deep and barely above a whisper. “What do you want me to be?”

Now that the question is turned onto him, Hongjoong’s voice dies in his throat. Seonghwa’s tone of voice and choice of words send chills down his spine. If he’s not mistaken, he might have heard a twinge of an accent from Seonghwa’s lips. His legs suddenly feel like jelly. “If...you would like…” He clears his throat as his voice squeaks. “Do you want to stay?”

For just a few seconds, Seonghwa doesn’t say anything; he just stares. Hongjoong likes to think he’s quite a confident person, but he feels so tiny and vulnerable under Seonghwa’s mind-numbing gaze that makes him want to melt into a puddle so he wouldn’t have to feel the fire from the taller man’s eyes. “That...depends.”

“On what?” Hongjoong asks breathily, voice failing him by the second.

Seonghwa reaches out a hand, tugging on the sash that keeps Hongjoong’s robe together but not pulling it off; they are still in the doorway, the threat of someone walking by too risky. “Depends on whether or not I can taste what you have hiding beneath this.”

Hongjoong just about sinks to his knees, but he leans some of his weight on the doorframe to keep himself upright. With the implications clear that Seonghwa wanted Hongjoong just as must as he wanted  _ him, _ he stepped closer to the side, letting the taller male in and closing the door behind him.

As much as Seonghwa wants to push the other against the door and taste every crevice of Hongjoong’s mouth, he knows the walls are thin here, unlike the spa. 

“Do you…” Hongjoong asks, still leaning against the wall by the door, “make lots of room visits like this?”

“Room visits? Sure.” Seonghwa walks towards the center of the living room before turning back to look at Hongjoong. “But...as an employee.”

Hongjoong gathers his strength and follows after him. “Do you always give out your personal number?”

Seonghwa leads them outside, leaning over the railing as Hongjoong joins him. “No.”

The sounds of waves crashing and the sweet scent of the breeze gently caress Hongjoong’s cheeks. He closes his eyes, letting the sounds of nature below him take over his senses. “Do you ever...go beyond than you did for me?”

“If you’re asking if I’ve ever let a pretty boy have my phone number and gone to his room late at night with no questions asked with the intent beyond of what my job entails...the answer is no.” When Hongjoong opens his eyes again, Seonghwa is staring at him with the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. “And if you’re going to ask if I’m trying seduce you for your money, I would have done so years ago.”

Hongjoong stifles a laugh. “I wasn’t going to ask that.”

“I get tipped well enough. I don’t need a sugar daddy.” Seonghwa grins quite deviously.

“Would you rather have a  _ pretty boy _ who’s willing to strip down and lie on a bed and let you do with them as you please?” Hongjoong wonders what caused him to say such bold things. 

“Depends.” Seonghwa steps into Hongjoong’s space, the smaller of the two leaning his back against the railing while Seonghwa braced an arm on either side of him. “Would this  _ pretty boy _ let me kiss him first?”

Hongjoong silently thanks the rail for holding him upright; no one has ever talked to him in such a seductful way. Is Hongjoong weak or is Seonghwa just particularly good at choosing his words?  _ Maybe both. _ “Depends.” Hongjoong tries back. “Are your lips as good as your hands?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Seonghwa asks, leaning in until their noses are almost touching. On instinct, Hongjoong reaches for Seonghwa’s shoulders, grabbing onto them lightly for stability. He can’t tell if he’s staring into Seonghwa’s gaze or at his lips so close for him to taste but not quite. “Are your lips as sweet as your cum?”

“I can assure you they are  _ much  _ sweeter.” Hongjoong says quickly before realization washes over him. “You  _ licked _ my cum?”

Seonghwa’s cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. “I couldn’t help it...your moans were so  _ delicious. _ I had to resist every urge to make love to you right on that table.”

“You should have.” Hongjoong says, pulling in Seonghwa as close as he could without their lips touching. “I would have let you.”

“Let me now, then. To make up for it.” Seonghwa dips his nose into Hongjoong’s cheek, hot breath fanning over his skin. “But instead...I’ll have a whole night to show you just how badly I wanted you.”

Hongjoong mewled softly, eyelids fluttering closed as Seonghwa’s nose dragged lightly against his skin, wanting to taste but staying chaste. “T-touch me.” Hongjoong begs, and almost immediately Seonghwa’s hands undo the sash holding his robe together, exposing some of his bare skin to the warm night air. Thankfully the island air at night doesn’t make Hongjoong shiver. 

“Let me kiss you.” Seonghwa begs too, his bare hands reaching for Hongjoong’s hips and kneading the skin lightly there. “I want to kiss you.”

“P-please.” Hongjoong keeps his moans in check, knowing that despite the walls on either side of the balcony, there might be neighbors listening in.  _ “Kiss me.” _

When Seonghwa’s lips finally touch his own, Hongjoong’s legs finally give out. But the taller male holds him still, careful not to let the other fall. Instead of falling into a pool of Seonghwa’s touches, the taller man slowly drags Hongjoong into pure bliss, every inch of his skin slowly becoming alight with a sensation only Seonghwa’s lips and hands could quell.

Seonghwa kisses like he’s tasting sweetness for the first time. At first he’s cautious, lips almost trembling when they meet Hongjoong’s, but then they can’t resist the sugary sensations that send delightful shivers down his spine. His lips are slow-moving, calculating as he captures Hongjoong’s lips between his own. Each sigh that leaves Hongjoong’s lips only encourage him to kiss him more.

Hongjoong is not used to the patience of kissing; his partners are always anxious to get a tongue or a cock down his throat, or sometimes even skipping the trivialities of foreplay and bending him over and stripping his ass bare. But Seonghwa takes his time, savoring each kiss with another until he has the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips on his own burned into memory.

Though patient, Seonghwa is not cruel in withholding anything back. He tilts his head to the side, caressing Hongjoong’s hips to coax that sweet mouth open. And when Hongjoong does, Seonghwa seals their parted lips together, groaning softly into Hongjoong’s mouth.

Hongjoong tilts his head back slowly, shivering as Seonghwa’s tongue licks deviously into his mouth. He glides against Hongjoong’s own tongue, bringing the other into a soft dance, neither of them minding the mess they make. 

Seonghwa takes his time to make sure he’s mapped out the cavern of Hongjoong’s mouth in it’s entirety before pulling away for them to breath. Hongjoong breathes deeply, licking up what drool he can reach at the corners of his lips. “F-fuck.” He curses softly. 

“You taste so sweet.” Seonghwa says with a chuckle, leaning in to lick at Hongjoong’s lips softly. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Mmm.” Hongjoong agrees, whining softly as Seonghwa still kneads his bare hips. “I can’t—” He sucks in a sharp breath, “w-want to go inside. I feel like you’re going to make me scream.”

Seonghwa only laughs. “I’ll do my best to make sure that only I can hear you.” And that promise makes Hongjoong lean forward into the taller male, letting himself be carried off back inside where at least there were walls separating them from the rest of the world. 

Once Hongjoong feels the gentle nudge of the bed behind his knees, he crawls onto it instantly. Though his robe is still on, it’s not tied together anymore. So when he lays back, he lets only half of his torso covered, a bare thigh all the way to his shoulder exposed for Seonghwa to see.

“Stunning.” Seonghwa groans softly, standing at the edge to drink in the sight. He slowly tugs his shirt off over his head, revealing smooth, tanned skin that Hongjoong wants to be smothered in. “You look even better than yesterday.”

“Do you praise your clients often?” Hongjoong lets one of his hands slip under his robe, lightly palming his already hard cock. “Do you tell them how beautiful they are?”

“Only you.” Seonghwa undoes the buttons of his jeans before stepping out of them. Even Hongjoong could see through his boxer briefs how hard (and quite thick) Seonghwa’s cock is. “Only you deserve it.”

A soft moan left Hongjoong’s lips, his body growing warm with the praise. Just as Seonghwa’s about to crawl on the bed to join him, Hongjoong stops him. “W-wait.” He bites his lip. “I want to see it.”

Seonghwa chuckles. “You’re going to do more than see it.” But he obeys nonetheless, sliding his briefs down almost agonizingly slow until his cock springs free, curving up to his stomach. Hongjoong moans at the sight, nudging his robe to the side until he’s almost bare, stroking his own cock. “You seem thrilled.”

“Ecstatic.” Hongjoong giggled lightly. “I’ll finally get to fuck myself with more than my fingers.”

A low growl leaves Seonghwa’s lips, surprising Hongjoong just a little. “Did you finger yourself before I came here?”

“Y-yeah.” Hongjoong admits, slightly embarrassed by it.. “Thinking of the way you touched me made me wonder what your magic could do to more than just my cock.” 

Seonghwa crawls on the bed then, a dark and dangerous look in his eyes that makes Hongjoong think he’s being devoured by them. “You touched yourself and thought of me?” He asks, slowly settling his hands on either side of Hongjoong’s shoulder, one knee sliding between Hongjoong’s legs, to spread them even wider. 

Hongjoong feels his throat go tight. “Yes…” He watches Seonghwa’s hungry gaze. “Why? Does it stroke your ego?” Seonghwa doesn’t respond, leaving him to believe that it’s true. “Does it turn you on knowing that I couldn’t get off by myself and you’re the only way to satiate me?”

Instead of replying right away, Seonghwa dips his head down to nose at Hongjoong’s neck. He inhales the sweet scent left behind from Hongjoong’s soap before drawing up close by Hongjoong’s ear. “I want to ensure that having the real thing is better than your imagination.”

Seonghwa kisses him again, swallowing Hongjoong’s moans from his heavy promise. Hongjoong reaches up to hold him by the neck, making sure Seonghwa isn’t going away yet. It’s Hongjoong that’s needy this time around, parting Seonghwa’s lips with his tongue to lick inside. Seonghwa lets him, letting the needy boy suck on his tongue until he’s satisfied.

When Hongjoong pulls away, he smiles at his handiwork as Seonghwa pants heavily. 

“You are dangerous.” Seonghwa remarks, running a thumb over his own lips lightly. 

“As are you.” Hongjoong sits up a bit them on his elbows. “Do you...have a condom?” Seonghwa nods, fishing around on the bed for it while also revealing a small bottle. “What’s that?”

“Massage oil.” Seonghwa says while opening the condom packet to roll it over his cock. 

Hongjoong sputters. “You carried that bottle in your pocket?”

“Yeah.” Seonghwa’s cheeks turn a bit more pink than before. “I still want to give you another massage.” He admits with a small smile. “And it doubles as lube.”

“O-oh.” Hongjoong takes a deep breath. “You plan to rub me down until I turn into jelly and then you’re going to fuck me when I can barely move?”

Seonghwa chuckles. “Would you like that?”

“ _ Fuck _ , I  _ need _ that.” Hongjoong whines, slowly sliding out of his robe and tossing it to the side. Then he leans up to kiss Seonghwa again, just wanting to feel warm lips pressed against his own for a little bit longer. Then as he pulls away, he keeps eye contact with Seonghwa as much as he can before he’s turned around, lowering his stomach onto the bed and settling in the sheets. 

Instead of standing on the side to give him a massage, Seonghwa rests some of his weight on the back of Hongjoong’s thighs. He nestles his cock in between Hongjoong’s cheeks before pouring oil into your hands. “You’re more relaxed today.” He notes, warming the oil between his hands before starting at Hongjoong’s shoulders. “Do you feel more comfortable with me like this?”

“I just trust you, I guess.” Hongjoong says between a soft moan as Seonghwa works out the knots there. “I know I’m going to feel like a noodle afterwards.”

Seonghwa hums, leaning down by the back of Hongjoong’s neck. “Are you an idol?”

“No.” Hongjoong answers, curious at the question until Seonghwa starts sucking on his neck as he rubs his shoulders. “O-oh,  _ that’s _ why.”

“That just means I can cover your skin in pretty little marks.” Seonghwa smiles against Hongjoong’s skin before moving to his arms. His slick hands glide down from Hongjoong’s shoulders to his hands, finding a lovely spot for him to suck a bruise for only him to see. The sensations of being massaged and getting delectable hickeys has Hongjoong aching to rut against the sheets or grinds his ass up into Seonghwa’s cock, but he gets none of those. 

The Seonghwa sits up, done teasing the other, and focuses on the massage more. Despite working on his body yesterday, Seonghwa is worried at how tense the other man still is. “Before me, when was the last time you had a massage?”

“I don’t know.” Hongjoong mumbles quite blissfully as Seonghwa’s hands mold him into jelly. “I usually don’t have...time.”

“You need more.” Seonghwa comments. “Do you spend your day in front of a computer?”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong sighs. “I work...a lot.”

Seonghwa just frowns, pausing to massage Hongjoong’s hips with the pads of his fingertips; the soft moans that he elicit from the man beneath him make him shudder. He wants to say something about Hongjoong’s condition, but he doesn’t; it’s not the time or place.

He might not have the right time or place after this. But he continues nonetheless.

“That feels...really good.” Hongjoong says softly.

Knowing how it makes Hongjoong feel, Seonghwa focuses on his lower back this time, always drifting to his sides which makes Hongjoong moan. “Are you sensitive here?”

“Mmm.” Hongjoong mewls, probably drooling onto his pillow; he’s too lost in Seonghwa’s touch to care. “Goes straight to my cock.”

This makes Seonghwa laugh. “Good.” He makes a few more strokes from Hongjoong’s shoulder to right above his ass, making sure to sweep to his hips every so often. Hongjoong stills with each pass, fulfilling his promise on making Hongjoong nothing but a puddle beneath him. “How do you feel now?”

Hongjoong gives him a soft sigh. “Like I’ve become one with the sheets.”

“Good then.” Seonghwa pours even more oil onto his hands before they settle just above Hongjoong’s cheeks. “Your cheeks have been keeping my cock warm.”

“Really?” Hongjoong chuckles and wiggles his hips a little. “Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Can they keep my tongue warm too?” Seonghwa asks, without a beat, which make Hongjoong nearly choke on his own breath.

_ “Seonghwa, _ warn me when you want to say something so shameless with that tone of voice?”

He only laughs. “I was serious though. I want to make sure you still want me.”

Hongjoong groans. “I  _ do _ want you. But if you use that Satan spawn of a tongue on my ass, I’m going to cum before you even get your cock inside of me.”

“That’s the plan.” Seonghwa chuckles. “No one has called my tongue the...s-spawn of  _ Satan  _ before.” He chuckles even more at the nickname. But he doesn’t heed Hongjoong’s warning, and parts the other man’s legs wider apart before lifting his hips up so Hongjoong was on his knees. “I’m curious if I really can make you cum without touching your cock.”

“W-wait—” Hongjoong whines, but he’s too weak to move away, not after having his upper torso massaged into oblivion. “I  _ am _ going to cum untouched. I can  _ guarantee _ that.” 

Seonghwa chuckles, sliding in between Hongjoong’s knees and rubbing his slick hands around Hongjoong’s ass. “I don’t see the problem here.”

“ _ Seonghwa,  _ I was as hard as a rock before you even got here! I almost came with that devil tongue down my throat!”

“Glad to hear I can deliver.” Seonghwa smiles, kneading the other’s hips before squeezing his soft cheeks once more.

Hongjoong’s words stutter as Seonghwa squeezes his sensitive hips. “D-do you really want to make me cum this fast?”

“I do.” Seonghwa mewls, pulling Hongjoong’s cheeks apart to watch his pink hole twitch with need. “I want to make you cum as many times as you wish.”

“ _ Fuck—”  _ Hongjoong curses, thighs shaking and cock leaking precum on the sheets. “It’s going to be a lot if you intend on treating me as you have.”

Seonghwa presses an open kiss to each of Hongjoong’s cheeks. “You deserve it.” He says quietly, spreading his cheeks wide again to run his tongue flat against Hongjoong’s hole.The wail that leaves Hongjoong’s lips is  _ intoxicating _ . “As beautiful as you sound, Hongjoong, these walls are quite thin.”

“I  _ know. _ ” Hongjoong protests. “It’s hard when you’re using that—”

“Demon tongue, yes.” Seonghwa finishes for him, a bit proud that he can make Hongjoong weak with it. “Relax, Joong-ah, you’re tensing up.”

Hongjoong bites onto his pillow as Seonghwa goes at him again, starting off mild with just a few swipes against his sensitive hole. But he’s already so dangerously close to cumming. He fights back a slew of curses with each flick of tongue against him. “M-more, little more…”

“You want more?” Seonghwa teases before letting the tip of his tongue prod at Hongjoong’s hole; having fingered himself already, his hole gives way at the slightest touch. “Fuck you are so  _ delicious _ in every way.” He groans, his own cock twitching in delight before he uses a bit more force to slide his long tongue inside of Hongjoong as far as he can.

Though still muffled by the pillow, Hongjoong’s scream is still audible as Seonghwa strokes his tongue along Hongjoong’s walls. He’s not sure when it happens, but Hongjoong is already shaking desperately as he tastes his lover’s ass. Curious, one of Seonghwa’s hands slides along Hongjoong’s torso, feeling the stickiness at the tip of his cock. Seonghwa then slides his tongue away then, peeking between Hongjoong’s legs to see the damage.

“Wow, you really came on my tongue.”

Now that Seonghwa is done feasting on his ass, Hongjoong drops to the sheets, thighs too weak to hold himself up anymore. “ _ F-fuck, Seonghwa, _ I  _ told _ you.” Hongjoong whines, turning his head to the side to breathe. 

Seonghwa only chuckles, quite amused, as he lays his body down over Hongjoong’s back, resting his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder but careful to set his weight on his knees on either side of Hongjoong’s hips. “I wish I could hear you scream without the pillow.” He murmurs, garnering the other man’s attention to tilt his head even more so Seonghwa can capture his lips briefly.

“I don’t want to get in trouble.” Hongjoong says when they pull away, licking his lips with a loud smack. “As much as I want to tell you how  _ devilish _ that tongue is.”

“I didn’t think it would work so well.” Seonghwa teases back, kissing along the side of his neck where he hasn’t marked yet. “Mmm…” He licks a perfect spot before sucking another dark spot onto Hongjoong’s skin, licking over his handiwork in glee. 

Hongjoong huffs. “I’m not an idol but my manager will still question me.”

Seonghwa doesn’t say anything; instead, he grabs for the bottle of oil and shows Hongjoong. “I’ve still got half a bottle left.”

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong settles his head atop his crossed arms, leaning to the other side to stretch his neck. “I would let you fuck me dry if it meant finally getting you inside of me.”

“ _ Hongjoong. _ ” Seonghwa groans right back, but he opens the bottle anyway and spreads it between his hands. “Don’t chide me. I’m not going to fuck you unless you ask.”

“Wow…” Hongjoong says quietly. “You’ve got magic hands, a devil’s tongue, and you’re angelic enough to keep asking if I want this as much as you do?” He closes his eyes softly as Seonghwa slides a hand between them to prod at his hole. “I don’t understand how someone as wonderful as you would ever want to fuck a cryptid like me.”

Seonghwa frowns a little at the remark, but he decides chasing Hongjoong’s self-deprecating thoughts away with a gentle press of finger inside of his ass. “I wish I could show you just how beautiful you look to me.”

With a slick finger in his ass now, Hongjoong doesn’t have the focus to come up with a retort. Now that Seonghwa is so close, he can hear the micro sounds that come from the other man’s lips. He gauges his movements depending on Hongjoong’s moans, curling and pressing inside until he gets a lovely reaction.

“You like this spot?” Seonghwa asks, teasingly, as Hongjoong buries his face in a pillow. “It’s only going to get better from here.” He slides a careful second finger to join the first, remembering Hongjoong’s sweet spot before pressing there again.

_ “S-seonghwa. _ ” Hongjoong mewls into the pillow before turning his head to the side. “‘S enough. W-want you.”

Seonghwa presses his lips to Hongjoong’s shoulder and smiles. “Want me? Want more fingers?”

Hongjoong whines as a third finger stretches his hole even more. “F-f—” He bites into the pillow with a whine, clinging onto the sheets until his knuckles go white. “S-seonghwa.”

“Mmm?” Seonghwa licks around the shell of Hongjoong’s ear as he gently works his fingers into the slick heat. “Do you want another finger?”

“No…” Hongjoong gasps, shaking slightly under Seonghwa’s touch. “I want your cock inside me.” He begs a bit shamelessly, but at this point, he’s half-hard and itching to be filled; he wants that familiar sensation of having his insides stretched that his fingers could never do. “P-please.”

Seonghwa isn’t keen on keeping Hongjoong waiting any longer either. He slowly slides his fingers free from Hongjoong, loving the sound his hole makes as it’s left empty and waiting. “As you wish.” He reaches for the oil again, pouring the rest on his hand as he lubes up his condom-covered cock. “Relax, Joong-ah.”

“Mmm…” Hongjoong closes his eyes, trying to even his breath as he waits patiently (as patient as he can be). But before long he feels the slick girth slide between his cheeks and he rolls his hips up ever so slightly to meet it. “S-seonghwa.” He whines desperately.

“You want this?” Seonghwa teases, rutting slowly between Hongjoong’s cheeks and groaning at the sensation. 

“Y-yes.” Hongjoong nodes eagerly, looking back to see if he could spot Seonghwa behind him. “I want all of it.”

His response elicits a light laugh from Seonghwa. “Lay back down, Joong-ah. I still want you to relax.” Hongjoong does as he’s told, like the good boy he is, and he’s rewarded for it greatly. Seonghwa carefully guides the tip of his cock to Hongjoong’s ass, nudging gently at his hole until it gives way ever so slightly. With great patience, he carefully watches his cock disappear into Hongjoong, careful inch by inch, until Hongjoong is moaning into the pillow again and Seonghwa nearly collapses onto Hongjoong as his cock is completely surrounded by plush, slick walls.

“Holy—S-seonghwa…” Hongjoong whines as he’s given all the time in the world to adjust to Seonghwa’s girth. “‘S d-deep…” He mumbles as his walls clamp down on the intrusion. “G-gonna cum.”

Seonghwa can’t deny how perfect of a fit Hongjoong’s ass is. Even though he’s not even moving, Hongjoong is pulsing around his cock, making him groan in delight. He wants to curse, but he holds back for sanity’s sake. He glides his hands up Hongjoong’s sides up to his shoulders. They trail along his arms until Seonghwa finds his hands and threads his fingers together. “I-I am too.” He admits; his own cock had been itching for some kind of touch, and now that he’s finally received it, he already feels as if he’s going to explode.

“N-not yet.” Hongjoong says between light moans, squeezing Seonghwa’s hands tightly. “C-can you...give me a minute?”

“As much as you need.” Seonghwa echoes back, opting to give Hongjoong soft kisses on his shoulder blade to ease Hongjoong’s discomfort, knowing his girth isn’t extremely pleasant. “Tell me when.” He reassures the other, keeping still as he kissed as much skin as he could reach while keeping their hands intertwined.

Hongjoong hums in appreciation, closing his eyes on letting Seonghwa’s kisses quell his urge to arch his hips back until he cums. He knows he’s already close, hard cock trapped between his abdomen and the sheets. But he wants to last a little bit longer, wants to feel Seonghwa’s cock drag through his insides even more. “S-seonghwa.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re all the way in?” Hongjoong asks again.

“Yes.” Seonghwa chuckles by his ear. “Why?”

“It kinds feels like if you were just an inch longer, you’d be fucking right into my stomach.”

Seonghwa laughs a bit louder. “I’m not  _ that _ big. It’s probably the angle.”

“But it feels good.” Hongjoong adds. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept with someone who’s patient enough to slide home and just sit still until I gave permission.”

“Well then they don’t know how to give you a good time.” Seonghwa huffs softly, gently nibbling on Hongjoong’s shoulder. “Even if you asked me to stay like this the rest of the night, I would.”

Hongjoong groans. “For both of our sakes, please don’t.” He sighs, settling comfortably onto the pillow and bringing their intertwined fingers closer to him. “O-okay...please move.”

_ Finally. _

Seonghwa leans forward, kissing Hongjoong as neatly as he could given their positions. But he enjoys the feeling of Hongjoong’s lips against his own as he rocks his hips into Hongjoong. He especially loves it when Hongjoong moans into his mouth, desperation in his voice as Seonghwa fucks him so sweetly.

While Hongjoong expects Seonghwa to drill him into the mattress, he’s not surprised at the taller man’s temperament translating to the way he thrusts. It’s the first time anyone has ever been so patient and calm with him, and Hongjoong finds himself enamoured with the way he’s treated after barely knowing the man for a day. Though he feels like a ragdoll from his limbs turning to jelly, Seonghwa’s practically cradling him as his hole is filled to the brim. 

“‘S good?” Seonghwa asks, lips still touching softly, drooling into each other and onto the pillow.

“G-good. Great...perfect.” Hongjoong mewls back, squeezing Seonghwa’s hands as if it isn’t clear how good he feels. “C-cum?”

“Mhm.” Seonghwa sticks his tongue out, tracing Hongjoong’s lips slowly with the tip as he continues to rock into the other. “Y-you?”

Hongjoong moans turn higher pitched, yet still quiet to not alert any neighbors. “Y-yeah.” He’s not sure how much longer he can even last. “I want to—a-ah…” He trembles as Seonghwa’s cock strokes his prostate. “T-taste you. C-cum...in my mouth…”

The mere thought of Hongjoong’s lips wrapped around his girth has Seonghwa’s hips faltering, a deep groan leaving Seonghwa’s lips. “You want that?”

“Mhm.” Hongjoong leans in for more kisses. “A b-bit more.” He begs with a whisper. “K-kiss me...I’m gonna...s-scream…” He warns, the gradual buildup picking up the pace as Seonghwa’s hips move a bit faster at the promise of his cum being swallowed. “P-please.”

Seonghwa doesn’t think twice and seals their lips together to swallow every precious moan from Hongjoong’s throat. It’s just as desperate as before, but this time they get to share the pleasure together. Hongjoong trembles with each gentle thrust until he’s moaning into the other’s mouth, back arching even more as he cums. 

“F—” Seonghwa holds back a curse as Hongjoong’s walls clamp down on his length, nearly hanging onto him and almost refusing to let Seonghwa slip free. Hongjoong is still whimpering against his lips as he makes a mess on the sheets, not caring in the slightest. But eventually he pulls away, head flopping onto the pillow as he descends from the high.

Finally, Seonghwa pulls out with a soft whine, Hongjoong whimpering at the loss as well. He quickly pulls the condom off, throwing it in the general direction of the trash can. As if on instinct, Hongjoong turns around so he’s on his back. And just like before, Hongjoong is  _ beautiful _ in Seonghwa’s eyes. He’s completely blissed out, eyelids heavy, now soft cock dripping onto his stomach as his fingers wiggle for the other to get closer.

“H-hongjoong, you are  _ unfair. _ ” Seonghwa groans, slowly straddling up Hongjoong’s body until his cock rests heavy against Hongjoong’s chin. 

“ _ I’m _ unfair?” Hongjoong’s voice is hoarse. “You gave me the best fuck in my life and  _ I’m _ unfair?”

“You don’t know how good you look right now...and now you even want to swallow me in your mouth as if your ass wasn’t enough?” Seonghwa curses under his breath. “I could cum just  _ looking _ at how blissful you look.”

“Blissfully fucked out.” Hongjoong adds with a teasing smile. “And I’m not cruel enough to not finish you off.” He shifts down the bed enough until the tip of Seonghwa’s cock rests on his lips. “Mmm.” He sticks out his tongue and laps at the slick tip like a cat to a bowl of milk.

Seonghwa watches in disbelief at first, almost unable to comprehend the fact that Hongjoong, freshly fucked into oblivion, is still hungry for the taste of his cum. “H-hongjoong…”

“Hurry up now.” Hongjoong looks up at him expectantly. “Let me help you cum.” Seonghwa thinks he’s going to lose his mind.

Using the headboard as leverage, Seonghwa grabs it with one hand as he strokes his cock with the other. Hongjoong takes the tip into his mouth and sucks  _ hard. _ With nothing to muffle his moans, Seonghwa presses his lips into a thin line to keep any sounds from escaping. But Hongjoong hears the delightful noise echoing in the back of Seonghwa’s throat, and it spurs him on even further.

Hongjoong flicks his tongue along Seonghwa’s slit as he hollows his cheek. Seonghwa feels like his head is spinning, his thrusts becoming sporadic and sloppy. His self-control starts to loosen, lips parting for soft pants and Hongjoong’s name leaving his lips. While keeping his eyes trained on Seonghwa, Hongjoong watches slowly as the taller man unravels, succumbing to his desire to release into his mouth.

With a last soft moan, Seonghwa loses his grip on the headboard and braces his hand just above Hongjoong’s head. His eyes are screwed shut as he curls around the other, heaving as Hongjoong only sucks on him eagerly. With Seonghwa curled almost into a ball, Hongjoong can hear his breathy moans a lot more clearer. It’s music to his ears, and his own hands reach up to caress his thighs.

The action makes Seonghwa snap. He cries softly into Hongjoong’s ear as he cums, shaking as Hongjoong caresses him through it all. Throat relaxed and tongue pressed flat to the bottom of his mouth, Hongjoong closes his eyes and lets Seonghwa’s cum drip down his throat. He moans around the girth, loving hearing such a confident man break down right by his ear. It strokes his own ego knowing his featherlight touch and eager lips are enough to bring a man like Seonghwa to his knees.

Seonghwa slips his cock free of Hongjoong’s grasp, falling to the side with a heavy groan. “F-fuck...I knew your mouth was sweet...but I w-wan’t expecting  _ that. _ ” 

Hongjoong smiles, turning on his side to face a now exhausted Seonghwa. “Mmm.” He swallows the stickiness left on his tongue until his mouth is clean. “Thank you for the meal.” Seonghwa groans, making Hongjoong laugh. “I feel quite blessed that I got to taste you with  _ both  _ of my holes.”

“ _ Kim Hongjoong, please spare me.” _ Seonghwa pleads, rolling his back and staring at the ceiling. His chest still rises and falls with heavy breaths. “I can’t take your flirting anymore. It’s too much.”

“Why, does flirting make you hard?” Hongjoong teases, but Seonghwa doesn’t offer a response. So Hongjoong watches him a while, the way his lashes fan across his cheeks, the evening of his breaths, the way he looks ethereal laying naked on a bad as if he hasn’t fucked him just moments ago. “Seonghwa.”

“Mmm?” Seonghwa raises a brow but doesn’t open his eyes. 

“How much does the hotel pay you?”

It’s a simple question, but the timing of it is weird. “Decently.” Seonghwa answers cautiously. “Why?”

Hongjoong hums, staring at Seonghwa more, before responding. “Whatever the amount...I’ll pay you double.”

This makes Seonghwa’s eyes fly open, and he sits up to look at Hongjoong properly. “W-what?”

“I like you.” Hongjoong says simply, looking at the taller man with complete sincerity. “And I want you to come to Korea with me.”

Seonghwa regards him with almost disbelief. “W-what?” He asks again, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

“Very.” Hongjoong nods. “And it’s not because you fucked me into another universe.” Seonghwa narrows his eyes at that. “Okay, maybe  _ partly _ , but I’m still dead serious.”

“Why?”

“I already told you.” Hongjoong smiles softly. “I like you. A lot. And the thought that I’ll be on a plane in two days and not being able to come back here makes me...sad.” It’s not the greatest choice of word, but his head is groggy. “You can be my personal assistant. Do whatever you’d like during the daytime...pursue a dream career or something. And give me one of those magical massages in the evenings.”

Seonghwa lets out a stifled laugh. “Kim Hongjoong, I…” He’s still in disbelief. “Are you asking to be my sugar daddy?”

Hongjoong chokes on his breath. “I’m not a  _ billionaire. _ I have money, but don’t be expecting any fancy cars or gold watches.” He frowns. “And you’d actually be  _ working. _ ”

“You’d do that?” Seonghwa asks, Hongjoong giving a sleepy nod in response. “This isn’t something you’ll forget when you wake up?”

“I’m not that kind of person.” Hongjoong says quietly, kicking the cum-stained sheets to the floor and grabbing the blankets that aren’t affected by the mess. He tucks himself in, patting the spot next to him for the other male. “I’m serious. Will you think about it?”

“Y-yeah.” Seonghwa gives in to Hongjoong, in more ways than one, and slides against Hongjoong underneath the warm duvet. The smaller of the two fits snugly against Seonghwa’s chest, latching onto him gently. 

Some time passes, both of them dangerously close to unconsciousness.

“I’ve thought about it.” Seonghwa says before Hongjoong can fall asleep.

“Tell me in the morning?”

“I’ll go with you.” Seonghwa says instead, not wanting it to wait much longer. 

Hongjoong stiffens in his embrace for a moment. “Really?”

Seonghwa laughs. “Call it a coincidence or fate...but your session yesterday was my last.”

“W-what do you mean?” 

“I quit.” Seonghwa says simply. “I came in today to fill out some paperwork. And I’m going to clear my things tomorrow and catch a flight back home.”

Hongjoong laughs too. “What the hell, really?”

“Really.” Though Hongjoong can’t see him, he can hear the smile in Seonghwa’s words. “Are you an angel or something?”

“I wish.” Hongjoong relaxes again, nestling into Seonghwa’s embrace. “I’m just a tired man who needs a good sleep every now and then but my work ethic is terrible and I can’t ever take a break because my work is never good enough.”

Seonghwa rubs aimlessly at Hongjoong’s back. “If me being your assistant will help you take a break...then I’ll do it. The knots in your back were  _ terrible. _ ”

“Thank you.” Hongjoong teases, but he takes no offense. “I...am glad you want to help me.”

“Well, I have a secret.” Seonghwa then leans by Hongjoong’s ears to whisper. “I like you too.”

The simple words send shivers down Hongjoong’s spine, skin tingling with an excitement for the vacation to end. It makes him giddy, a feeling he hasn’t felt since he was a child. For once, he’s excited to take this man back home with him and actually take  _ breaks _ from the studio. 

Yunho would be so proud.

* * *

“I need you to book an extra seat back to Korea.” Hongjoong says with his phone pressed to his ear, soaking in the deep tub in his room.

_ “Why?”  _ Yunho questions on the other line.  _ “Who’s it for? Or do you just—” _

“You.” Hongjoong says with a wide grin. “Someone else will be next to me.”

_“S-someone else—Kim Hongjoong, who the…”_ Yunho trails off, the eerie silence making Hongjoong wonder if he hung up. _“Did you find yourself a sugar baby?_ _Kim Hongjoong, you are a celebrity._ …” He’s at a loss for words._ “Did you get laid while I was away?”_

Hongjoong chuckles. “No he’s not a sugar baby...yes I got laid. I hired him for an actual job, don’t worry.”

Yunho barely even knows how to react.  _ “K-kim Hongjoong! Oh my god, did you let your masseur fuck you?” _

“Yes.” Hongjoong reaches for a glass of champagne he poured for himself earlier to take a sip. “Thank you, by the way. He really got rid of all those aches from being hunched in the studio.”

_ “But he gave you aches elsewhere I bet!” _ Yunho sighs, and Hongjoong can hear his shoulders droop in dismay.  _ “F-fine. Whatever. Promise me you won’t fuck on the plane?” _

Hongjoong huffs. “I’m not that crass. Should I be asking you that?”

_ “Y-you!”  _ Yunho hangs up after that. Hongjoong stares at his phone, eyes wide. He had been teasing...but is Yunho hiding secrets too?

But he doesn’t think much of it. Instead, he lets the hot water melt the ache in his lower back disappear and the water turns cold.

  
  


* * *

"I can't believe it. I schedule an island getaway because Hongjoong doesn't know what the word 'vacation' even means, and he comes back with a sugar baby!" Yunho huffs quietly to himself as he waddles down the aisles from First Class to Economy. "And I get demoted so he can snuggle with his new boy toy." 

He angrily shoves his bag into the overhead bin and nearly slams it closed. Yunho's about to rant to himself before a voice from behind startles him.

"Wow...fancy seeing you here."

Yunho whips around in disbelief, locking eyes with a pretty angel who is, surprisingly, not a stranger. "Is t-this your seat?"

When the pretty angel nods, Yunho's face flushes different shades of pink and red before he forgets about hating Hongjoong for demoting his seat. "Are you...traveling with someone?"

"No." Yunho stammers.

"Oh. Then I get to have some fun with you during the flight back home."

Yunho wants to get on his knees and thank Hongjoong for his existence and his incredible foresight; he's about to have a great trip home.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. tell me how much you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini epilogue: hongjoong and seonghwa are bad at communicating.

“You can’t  _ live _ in a chair, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa muses, rubbing the other man’s shoulders gently. “Your muscles are so tense and tight...I’m worried it’s going to get worse.”

“Then you can just keep massaging me.” Hongjoong hums, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax to the feeling of Seonghwa’s hands working him. “Easy.”

Seonghwa snorts. “Hongjoong, if you keep acting like this, my massages are going to stop being effective.” He frowns, working to the other’s neck and working gently. “Promise me you’ll come home every day and sleep in a  _ bed?” _

Hongjoong chuckles. “Maybe.” But he doesn’t feel like talking about his bad habits. “Mmm...I quite enjoy the idea of keeping these hands to myself.”

“Why, did you get excited again?” Seonghwa tease with a dangerous curl of lips Hongjoong is grateful he doesn’t have to see. “Do you need a little extra tonight?”

“N-no, I’m fine.” Hongjoong wonders if he’s convincing enough. And for a while, Seonghwa is silent. The moment he thinks he’s in the clear, there’s hot breath fanning over his ear.

_ “If you promise to keep your voice down, I’ll give you a happy ending this evening.”  _

The way Seonghwa’s voice travels straight from Hongjoong’s ear to his cock is completely unfair. Hongjoong shivers and lets out a soft, strangled moan that spills from his lips faster than he can control it. “F-fuck you.”

Hongjoong can hear the devilish grin this time as Seonghwa massages his shoulders again, but now Hongjoong is anxious for when those hands decide to travel elsewhere. “ _ Relax, _ Joong-ah. Just close your eyes and enjoy.”

Seonghwa has tended to many clients before, some sexual, others not. He has a fint tune over his actions, able to easily adjust his movements based on his clients’ reactions. Hongjoong, by far, has the best expressions. Seonghwa loves the way Hongjoong’s lips quiver before they fall open in soft pants, loves the way Hongjoong’s thighs squeeze together tightly for a moment before eventually sliding open. He loves the way his back arches when Hongjoong is completely blissed out, Seonghwa’s name on his lips.

Today is no exception. One of his hands strays from Hongjoong’s shoulder, slipping underneath the loose shirt and gliding over his chest. Hongjoong gasps, but he behaves in keeping his voice down. “Y-you’re going to torture me...taking your time.”

“Foreplay is essential.” Seonghwa says simply, dipping down to kiss and suck on Hongjoong’s neck where his hand no longer is, making sure Hongjoong doesn’t feel any loss of contact. As he works on leaving lovely marks on his skin, Seonghwa squeezes Hongjoong’s chest gently, loving each stutter of breath. “You’re behaving well...should I reward you?”

Hongjoong groans softly, squeezing his thighs together as his pants suddenly feel way too tight, erection straining against the fabric. “P-please. I’m going crazy.”

Seonghwa chuckles before kissing up Hongjoong’s ear as his fingers grasp a hardened nipple and lightly tug at it. The whine that leaves Hongjoong’s lips is  _ delicious. _

“F-fu—P-park Se-seonghwa…” Hongjoong stammers, using a hand to muffle his moans as Seonghwa teases his nipple. Seonghwa then uses his other hand to lightly turn Hongjoong’s head to the side so they could meet eye-to-eye. “S-seong...hwa…” 

The glassy-eyed look Hongjoong gives him makes Seonghwa’s chest squeeze at the sight. “Don’t worry. I’m going to make you feel good.” He promises, leaning in to take Hongjoong’s pliant lips into his own. He almost loses track of what he’s doing as Hongjoong’s soft kiss is dizzying and magical. But he gains his senses shortly after, pulling away but still keeping their lips touching.

Seonghwa’s free hand finally slides down Hongjoong’s torso, pushing down the other man’s pants as far as he can. Then, much to Hongjoong’s happiness, slides his palm over Hongjoong’s already leaking erection, giving the bit of friction he has been dying for. “O-oh go—” 

Hongjoong forces his lips shut, looking at Seonghwa weakly as he is finally touched. His legs fall apart easily, letting Seonghwa touch him without restraint. “Mmm, how is it? Feel better?”

“M-mhm...w-wanna cum.” Hongjoong begs quietly.

“Aha...of course.” Seonghwa kisses the other softly, distracting him for only a moment before Seonghwa’s hands work in tandem; one busies itself with teasing Hongjoong’s nipple while the other slides under Hongjoong’s briefs and stroke the tip of his wet cock.

With the dual sensation, Hongjoong nearly comes undone. The kiss muffles his moan, shaking as he’s assaulted on all fronts. Seonghwa keeps his tongue busy as well, making sure Hongjoong’s mouth is completely full while he plays with the younger man.

Hongjoong does not last; with the devil tongue sliding towards his throat, his sensitive nipples and cock being toyed with...he cums quite quickly. He’s not as embarrassed this time; Seonghwa is a dangerous lover, and he is already used to cumming early at the hands of the older man. “F-f…” Hongjoong sputters lightly. “How are you so…”

Seonghwa takes his now sticky fingers to his lips, cleaning the cum away with his tongue while Hongjoong watches wide-eyed. “I went to school for this.”

“I’m sure they didn’t teach you how to eat cum.” Hongjoong groans, turning the chair around so he could face the other. 

“It was an elective.” Seonghwa chuckled softly. “Better now?”

Hongjoong shrugs. “Maybe.” He then slides off of the chair, sinking to his knees right in front of Seonghwa. “I think someone got excited and might need a helping hand.”

Seonghwa eyes him, knowing the look in Hongjoong’s eyes, and then frowns. “More like a helping tongue.” He reaches out to card his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. “You really don’t have to reciprocate. It’s not in the job description.”

“Consider it a bonus.” Hongjoong smiles, the kind that makes Seonghwa not stop the other man from fiddling with the button of his jeans for his own kind of reward.

* * *

Hongjoong notices that he’s quite dependent on Seonghwa, more so than he would like. He knows it’s part of Seonghwa’s job, but he’s finding it increasingly harder to not get aroused whenever Seonghwa touches him and extremely hard to let Seonghwa leave even though he’s clearly hard.

Today is no different. His work is done for the day, but his body  _ craves _ Seonghwa’s touch. He tries touching himself where Seonghwa does, but the effect is not the same. So he goes for the next best thing; locking himself in his room for the evening and bringing out one of his dildos.

He hasn’t been fucked since he had been on vacation; the sting of the lubed-up fake cock is so pleasant, making his toes curl once he feels the silicone balls press against him. But... _ it’s not the same. _ Hongjoong desperately grabs onto the sheet as he rides the cock, closing his eyes and wishing Seonghwa is grabbing his hips and fucking up deep inside of him. 

But Seonghwa isn’t here, but Hongjoong moans his name nonetheless, slamming his hips down as he cums. Tears stream down his cheeks, dildo still buried inside him and stretching him wide. The toy only gives him confirmation that he’s in love with Park Seonghwa; even when the man is not around, his heart beats wildly at the thought of Seonghwa in the room with him, reciprocating that feeling.

Hongjoong pulls himself off of the toy, flopping onto the bed in a sticky mess as the gape in his ass only accentuates the painful truth that Seonghwa isn’t there...and probably never would be.

* * *

“A pleasure to see you again.” Yunho offers a bright smile, sitting up from his desk to greet Seonghwa. “Did you come here for another session?”

Seonghwa smiles weakly. “Y-yeah. Hongjoong hasn’t been answering my texts. I’m...a bit worried.”

Yunho chuckles. “You know how he is. Let me see how he’s doing.” He politely bows to Seonghwa before scurrying away down the hallway where Hongjoong’s studio is. He’s gone for about fifteen minutes before he comes back looking less enthusiastic than before. “Ah...sorry, Seonghwa.”

“He’s...really busy?” Seonghwa asks, wringing his hands nervously.

“Mhm. There’s a deadline coming up and...he doesn’t want to stop while he’s in a groove.”

Seonghwa sighs; this is just what he had been worrying about. But Hongjoong refusing to see him brings him a different kind of pain. “Can you...tell him something for me?”

“Of course.” Yunho gives Seonghwa a smile like everything will be right in the world. Seonghwa really hopes that’s the case.

* * *

By the time Hongjoong finishes the piece of music he’d been tasked with, all of the fatigue on his body finally catches up to him. He feels sluggish, light-headed, and in need of a deep sleep. Yunho notices the studio light is off almost instantly and his loud footsteps from down the hall can be heard. 

“Hongjoong!” Yunho cries, walking in to see the state of his composer. “You look deathly.”

“I  _ feel _ deathly.” Hongjoong groans, closing his eyes. “Can you take me back home?”

“Yes, yes.” Yunho taps away at his phone. “Just know you’re ruining my one month anniversary with my angel.”

Hongjoong groans. “Mhm, so sad.” He stands up slowly so his legs don’t give out right away. 

“Ah.” Yunho says as he slides his phone into his back pocket. “Seonghwa came by.”

“A-and?” Hongjoong winces, knowing that ghosting Seonghwa isn’t exactly professional of him.

“He told me to tell you something.” Yunho says, tidying up the room before they were to leave the studio for the evening. “He said he misses you.”

Hongjoong frowned. “...misses me?”

Yunho nods. “Yeah. Why?”

A long sigh pushed past Hongjoong’s lips. “ _ Misses me? _ Did he say anything else?”

“No.”

“Nothing?”

“That’s it.” Yunho frowns. “What’s going on? Did you piss him off?”

Hongjoong sputters. “Have you no faith in me?” He scoffs. “I didn’t do anything.”

“He seemed sad.” Yunho’s frown only deepens. “Shouldn’t you talk to your boyfriend more?”

“B-boy—” Hongjoong’s cheeks turn bright red. “We aren’t  _ dating _ , Yunho. He’s my personal assistant.”

Yunho stares at him, quite dumbfounded. “I thought that was just a front for your…” His mouth opens in a little ‘o’ shape. “Y-you...but...you two are so in love I—”

“W-what? No, he doesn’t like me like that. He’s just—”

“So you admit  _ you _ have feelings?” Yunho grins wide, almost as dangerous as Seonghwa’s but for a different reason. “Wow, you’re really bad at talking about your feelings. No wonder you haven’t dated. You’re a  _ disaster. _ ”

Hongjoong is too tired to be even more upset; instead his mind is just confused. “Am I...that obvious?”

Yunho frowns. “You both are. Seonghwa talks so fondly about you…”

“Because I’m his boss?”

“I don’t talk about you like that.” Yunho says before opening the door. “Come on, let’s get you home. You look terrible.”

“Thanks.” Hongjoong frowns, but the silent car ride home gives him time to mull over some things that nearly put him to sleep, but not before sending out a message.

**To: Seonghwa**

_ Can you come to my place in 30 minutes? _

* * *

Seonghwa arrives five minutes early, hair disheveled and face bright red when Yunho opens the door for him. “Oh, you’re here.” He smiles. “Hongjoong is nearly asleep...but I think he wanted to see you privately.”

“O-oh.” Seonghwa takes a moment, panting from the run up the stairs to the apartment. “T-thank you.”

“Don’t mind me.” Yunho says once the other man is inside. “I’m just the delivery boy for today. I have to get home; my angel is waiting for me.” He smiles and gives Seonghwa a silent goodbye before shuffling out of the apartment and leaving them alone.

It’s his first time being in Hongjoong’s apartment, but it resembles his personality a lot. The place has tall ceilings, has concrete floors, and smells almost brand new. The place looks seemingly untouched, almost out of a model home since it feels like no one lives here. But it makes sense knowing Hongjoong spends the majority of his time in the studio.

Seonghwa kicks off his shoes before treading around the vast home until he finds the master bedroom. There’s a small hallway before it opens into a large room with an equally large bed, billowing curtains from the slightly opened large windows with moonlight streaming in. At first he thinks it’s empty, but then notices a hint of red peeking from the all-white bedding.

Slowly, he makes his way towards the bed, careful not to make a sound. He’s not sure of Hongjoong is awake or even knows that he’s here. “Hongjoong.” He says softly, but there’s only a light stirring at the sound of his name. Seonghwa crawls onto the bed, making sure not to disturb the other. But by the time he settles against the plush pillows and settled under the covers, Hongjoong latches onto him almost instantly.

“Hello there.” Seonghwa greets the ball of blankets not settled in his lap. Hongjoong has his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, face resting on his thighs. “You alright?”

“Mhm.” Hongjoong hums, voice fading as sleep threatens to take him under. “You came.”

“I did.” Seonghwa echoes softly.

“You said...you missed me.” Hongjoong says even quieter.

“I did.” Seonghwa slides his fingers into Hongjoong’s hair. “A lot.”

Hongjoong fights back a yawn. “Why?”

“Because...I care about you.”

“Not because it’s your job?”

Seonghwa sighs softly, looking to where the moonlight poured into the cold room. “Kim Hongjoong...I  _ like _ you.”

Hongjoong whimpers. “ _ Like _ me?”

“Yes,  _ like _ you.” He curls down to whisper by Hongjoong’s ear. “The kind of like where I want to kiss you and not get paid for it.”

“You…” Hongjoong shivers softly. “You want that?”

“If you want the same...then yes.” Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong’s ear. “Do you like me too?”

Hongjoong doesn’t answer at first; he takes one of Seonghwa’s hands and bring it under the covers, kissing each knuckle ever so lightly. “Mhm.”

Seonghwa can’t hide the smile on his face. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

Instead of a reply, Hongjoong turns his head to the side for Seonghwa to see. His eyes are red and puffy, no doubt from crying, but there’s a faint smile on his lips. Seonghwa gives him the courtesy of not mentioning his state, but opts for stealing a gentle kiss, even more so than ever before.

There’s nothing that follows the kiss save for a much-needed rest. So they take their time, lips moving against one another slowly as if learning to kiss each other for the first time. Seonghwa’s devil tongue is more angelic than anything, lightly sweeping across his lips and joining Hongjoong’s own for a sweet dance.

Hongjoong melts into the kiss until he can’t anymore. He whimpers, lips moving to a halt as sleep overcomes him. Seonghwa recognizes this instantly, parting but not too far. He caresses Hongjoong’s cheek as the other succumbs to dreamland.

_ “Goodnight, Hongjoong.” _ Seonghwa whispers by his ear once more, and the words carry on to Hongjoong while he sleeps, the smile never leaving his face, not even when morning comes and Seonghwa is still there, not a figment of his imagination.

With Seonghwa by his side, that smile rarely fades.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought!
> 
> stay tuned, my bestie koa might be expanding on that last little teaser i left for you ;)


End file.
